Méfiez vous des apparences!
by petitlutin
Summary: Bella, Jasper, un pantalon........plusieurs possibilités. Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez! Venez plutôt lire.


**_Disclaimer _: tous les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephenie Meyer! **

**Méfiez-vous des apparences ! **

**BPOV**

Cher journal,

tout a commencé lorsqu'Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle ainsi qu'Esmé sont partis chasser. Jasper s'étant nourri il y a peu (et plus que de raison!), sachant que je passais le weekend à la villa, il avait été désigné pour rester avec moi, malgré les protestations d'Edward. Notre relation avait évolué dans le bon sens du terme depuis mon sauvetage in extremis à Volterra. Il se sentait toujours coupable, et devait en plus ressentir une myriade d'émotions, allant de la colère d'Edward, à la peine d'Esmé d'avoir été séparée de son fils et de sa belle-fille, en passant par la culpabilité d'Alice d'être partie sans me dire au revoir. Bien que je n'avais de cesse de le rassurer en lui disant que je ne lui en voulais pas et que je lui faisais confiance. Bref, c'était une fin d'après-midi tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, quelques semaines après mon retour d'Italie. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que...

Flash-Back : 

_-Bella!_

_-Oui, Jasper?_

_-Peux-tu venir, s'il te plait? Je suis dans ma chambre._

C'est étrange, je décelais de la gêne dans la voix de Jasper, comme s'il s'en voulait de me demander de l'aide.

_-Que se passe-t-il? Tout va bien?_

_-Euh...oui. Je...je suis navré de devoir te demander ça, Bella, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je..._

_-Attends, Jasper. Tu m'inquiètes, là. Il s'est passé quelque chose que je devrais savoir? Pourquoi cette hésitation? Est-ce que c'est Edward? Réponds-moi! _

Tout à coup, je ressentis une vague de calme s'abattre sur moi. D'un signe de tête, je le remerciais.

_-Non, rassure-toi. Tout va bien. Écoute, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. C'est vrai qu'on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, et tu sais pourquoi, mais sache que je t'apprécie beaucoup. Et je ne te demanderais pas cela si ça n'était pas nécessaire._

Jasper baissa alors les yeux sur son pantalon. Je ne voyais vraiment pas où il voulait en venir. En relevant les yeux sur lui, il me fit un regard suggestif. Je me sentis rougir, sans toutefois en connaître encore la raison. Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, Jasper reprit :

_-Voilà, j'ai un problème avec mon pantalon. Il est coincé. Du moins, c'est la braguette qui l'est.. euh ... coincée. Je ne peux rien faire. _

_ -Mais... _

_ -Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne la décoince pas moi-même. Et bien, j'ai essayé, mais je crois que j'ai trop forcé dessus. La braguette est désormais encore plus bloquée, et à moitié cassée. Bien sûr, je pourrais déchirer mon pantalon, mais c'est un jean de grande marque, et Alice me tuerait si jamais je l'abîmais. Enfin, façon de parler! Alors, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer, toi? Comme tu es une fille, tu seras plus délicate que moi, et tu ne risquerais pas de casser la braguette comme je l'ai fais! Mais si tu ne veux pas, je ne... _

Je l'interrompis :

_-Jasper?_

Celui-ci me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je pouvais sentir mon visage chauffer, et je devinais qu'il devait avoir une teinte cramoisie à l'heure qu'il est, mais il eut la courtoisie de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Pauvre Jasper! Il devait être embarrassé de me demander cela (d'ailleurs, s'il le pouvait, je suis sûre qu'il serait aussi rouge que moi!), alors il n'avait pas besoin de ressentir ma gêne en plus. Je devais me ressaisir. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il attendait toujours que je lui dise quelque chose, étant donné que je l'avais coupé. Alors je me lançais :

_-Écoute, Jasper, ça n'est facile pour aucun d'entre nous, mais je vais t'aider. Après tout, on ne fait rien de mal. Nous sommes deux adultes consentants, et cette histoire restera entre nous. _

J'avais l'impression d'essayer de me convaincre moi-même en disant cela. Néanmoins, Jasper hocha la tête pour me montrer son assentiment. Je me mis à genoux, Jasper étant debout devant moi. Au moment où je posais mes mains sur son entrejambe, en évitant de penser où elles étaient posées justement, j'entendis Alice crier (plus pour moi que pour Jasper, étant donné que je suis sûre qu'il les avais entendu):

_-C'est nous, on est rentrés! _

Je pris peur. Avait-elle eut une vision? Essayait-elle de me prévenir? Je coupais court à mes réflexions, et repris pied dans la réalité.

_-Merde, dis-je. _

Je m'affairais le plus rapidement possible, en espérant avoir fini avant que les autres trouvent notre absence bizarre, et aient la « bonne » idée de débarquer ici, nous trouvant par la même occasion dans une position équivoque et plus que compromettante. Mais trop tard. Alice et Edward entraient déjà dans la chambre, sans doute car ils étaient trop pressés de retrouver leurs compagnons respectifs, à savoir Jasper et moi-même. Alice et Edward écarquillèrent les yeux et parlèrent d'une même voix :

_-Mais que..._

Je las coupais derechef tout en me remettant debout:

_-Écoutez, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, malgré les apparences. Laissez-moi vous expliquer, et vous verrez que toute cette histoire n'est qu'un regrettable malentendu. Vous nous faites confiance, à Jasper et à moi, non?_

Tous deux opinèrent.

_-Bien. Je vous aime tous les deux._

Je faisais une pause. Réalisant que ma phrase pouvait porter à confusion, je reprenais rapidement :

_-Enfin, quand je dis tous les deux, je veux parler d'Edward et d'Alice, pas d'Edward et Jasper, bien que j'aime beaucoup Jasper aussi. Euh, je m'enfonce, là, nan?! _

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, je repris :

_-Jasper avait besoin de mon aide. Il a coincé sa braguette, et en voulant la réparer, il a empiré la situation. Il m'a alors demandé de l'aider. Comme je n'ai pas la même force que vous, je ne risquais pas d'abimer son pantalon, et c'est pourquoi d'ailleurs il ne l'a pas déchiré, Alice, il sait que tu lui en aurais voulu. Voilà, _ajoutais-je inutilement.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence de plomb, Alice et Edward jugeant sûrement la véracité de mes propos, quand Edward prit la parole :

_-On vous croit et on ne vous en veut pas. On a juste été surpris de votre...proximité. Mais je sais que tu n'as pas menti, Bella. De toute façon, tu en es incapable! _

Je partais dans un petit rire gêné. Après ces paroles réconfortantes, Jasper et moi soufflions, rassurés.

_-Vous ne voyez donc aucun inconvénient à ce que Bella continue? _demanda Jasper.

Je rajoutais :

_-Oui, restez, enfin si vous le voulez bien. Racontez-nous votre chasse. _

Alice commença alors son monologue, en me détaillant les proies de chacun, ainsi que les fanfaronnades d'Emmett, et ce, j'en suis sûre, dans l'unique but de me faire rire. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, je me détendais, plus à l'aise. Je retournais donc à ma tâche. Au moment où je pensais que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, Emmett fit son apparition. D'un même mouvement, Edward, Alice et Jasper se retournèrent. A ce moment-là, j'étais toujours à genoux devant Jasper, face à la porte, et Alice et Edward nous regardaient. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, analysant ce qu'il avait vu, puis partit dans un rire tonitruant qui me fit sursauter, serrant un peu plus fort la braguette de Jasper. Je levais les yeux vers lui, lui demandant silencieusement si je lui avais fait mal. Il me fit comprendre que non. J'avais envie de me venger d'Emmett, et d'évacuer la pression par la même occasion. Je réfléchissais à un plan machiavélique, et au moment où je l'avais trouvé, Alice me fit comprendre que ça marcherait. Super!

_-Emmett, _dis-je d'une voix que j'espérais sexy. _Tu peux rester avec nous si tu veux. Tu as des problèmes de braguette?_

_-Je sais que ça t'es déjà arrivé,_ surenchérit Alice, suggestive. _Rosalie me l'as dit! _

Emmett devient livide et aussi raide qu'un piquet. Sa bouche était entrouverte et sa tête était hilarante. Ne tenant plus, j'éclatais de rire, rapidement suivie par Alice, Edward et Jasper, qui se tenait les côtes à cause de notre fou rire général. Comprenant qu'il avait été victime d'un complot, Emmett devint ronchon. Ne voulant pas que notre bonne humeur retombe, je repartais une nouvelle fois dans une explication à cette situation surprenante, puis nous descendîmes au salon rejoindre le reste de la famille.

Fin du flash-back :

Aujourd'hui était une journée riche en émotions! Moralité, mon cher journal : toujours fermer les portes de chambre à clef, ou mette des jeans avec des boutons!

FIN


End file.
